


Stargazers

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Sappy, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: "Long ago I wanted to die. But then you came and changed me."
Relationships: Byou (SCREW)/Reita (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't first language. Unbeta'ed.

Long ago I wanted to die. I wished I could disappear from this world, for I had no reason to live.

But then you came and changed me, formed me into something I'd never thought I'd become, and strangely enough, I don't mind it.

As we lay on the slightly wet grass beside each other, holding hands, we stare up at the sky, watching the sparkling stars in the distance. I wonder how many of them are satellites and how many are real. As if reading my mind, you speak up, talking about how humans ruin the whole world, not only our mother Earth but now the universe too. You say you find those fake satellite stars ugly, though I highly doubt you knew which ones are those.

I smile and you pout when you look at me. You think I don't take you seriously, but that's not the case. I just like your way of thinking and listening to your words. Your voice alone is enough to bring a smile on my face.

I'm a bit cold and you seem to notice, you take your hoodie off and give it to me, ruffling my hair with a rare smile, the one only I'm allowed to see. You help me put the hoodie on, as if I was some child, then you kiss me on the lips, gently, lovingly.

Everyone thinks we both are perverts, which is true when we're in the mood for that, but that doesn't happen so often. Especially not lately - my schedule is busy and you understand it, you never complain, I don't complain either when you have to work more than me. We're used to it as we work in the same industry. Both of us arrive at home late at night on a daily basis, so we do nothing more than sleep together in our bed, in each other's arms.

When I'm on tour with the band and have to share my hotel room with a drunken Uruha or a workaholic Kai, I always feel empty and alone, though I'm with my friends. On stage, I put on that infamous smirk of mine, like a mask. It's not fake, but I have two faces - one for the world, one for my loved ones. At practice, I do pranks and joke around, the others laugh, but it doesn't really look like they care. I know they do, you've told me how worried they're for me all the time, but I can't help it, there's a Demon whispering in my ear, telling me how incapable I am. And its voice is only gone when I'm with you. No one else can make it disappear.

In the inside, I'm scattered into tiny pieces. I can't find my place, I don't know my role in life and I'm afraid. I try to hide it, I've always been trying. But the second you're gaze fell upon me, you could tell. We didn't even know each other, we weren't even introduced, but you saw right through me. And you took me home with you, made love to me and I cried on your shoulder after we reached our release, cried like some child. However, you never pushed me away.

Since then you've managed to put those pieces of my soul together like puzzle more than one time - I know I fall apart too often. I'm a mess all the time, but you don't seem to mind it, you keep telling me you'd never get bored with me.

You always take good care of me and I need it to survive. I can't deal with my insecurities alone, only when you're holding me in your arms.

I've never told you this, it sounds so sappy, just like 'I love you' would. There are no need for those useless words between us. We understand each other better without them.

You sigh and turn to stare up at the sky again and a falling star crosses the stellar heaven above us.

"Make a wish." you whisper to me.

"There's no need to, Byou." I smile. "I have everything I could ever wish for."

And you wrap your arms around me protectively.


End file.
